Entre Pijamas Y Juegos De Alcoba
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Albert ha perdido una parte de su pijama que tanto le gusta... Candy una traviesa rubia tiene la pijama de su amado. ¿Que juegos tendrán los rubios para recuperar la pijama?. Nota: Este fic es para mayores de edad.


Hola chicas, bueno aquí vengo con minific, la idea surgió de un MARAVILLOSO Fanart de mi amiga Marce Andrew, quien me dejo inspirarme en su imagen para poder escribir este minific.

¿Que difícil es entrar en la mente de un hombre verdad? Bueno pues este minific me costo un poquito de trabajo ya que quien nos lo relata es nuestro querido Príncipe. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Este minific va dedicado a mi amiga **Marce Andrew**, muchas gracias nena por dejarme inspirar en tu hermoso Fanart, Para mi amiga **Candy Fann72 Tqm** (**T**ons **Q**ue **M**ami) y para mi amiga **Friditas** nena estoy siempre contigo te quiero mucho amiga.

**Nota:** Este Fanfic es para mayores de 18 años, ya que contiene lenguaje sexual explicito, si no te gusta leer este tipo de escenas abstente de leerlo, y para las que si nos gusta leer fics eróticos, espero que sea de su completo agrado.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

**Entre pijamas y juegos de alcoba.**

La boda de Archivald Cornwell y Annie Britter había sido el acontecimiento del año, toda la sociedad de Chicago estuvo presente, cosa que para mí fue algo agotador, tuve que escaparme varias veces de los socios que solo querían hablar de negocios y más negocios. ¿Acaso no tienen otra vida que no sean los negocios? Pues yo sí, quería pasar ese día con mi amada esposa; Candy White, así que hice uso de mis facultades de vagabundo para poder desaparecer y poder pasar una linda velada con mi esposa.

El estar presente en la boda de mi sobrino me recordó el día de mi boda con Candy, veía a Archie tan nervioso y lo comprendí porque yo estuve en la misma situación hace unos cuantos meses; pero el ver entrar a mi prometida vestida de blanco, era como ver a un hermoso ángel acercarse a ti, todo mi mundo se detuvo por completo y solo tenía ojos para mi amada Candy, con su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de amor, y ser yo el causante de ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos me hacían el hombre más dichoso.

Nuestra boda fue muy grande gracias a que la tía abuela había insistido en que fuera un gran evento; pero aunque estábamos rodeados de cientos de personas solo éramos Candy y yo. No existía nadie más en el mundo, solo mi amada esposa.

Nuestra luna de miel duro un mes completo, si no fuera por los negocios hubiera querido que fuera un año, aunque Candy cada día me sorprende más, es tan dulce conmigo, tan amorosa… es una buena esposa. Aunque estas dos últimas semanas me ha tenido muy abandonado, ya que insistió en querer ayudar en cada detalle de la boda de su hermana.

Candy quería que cada detalle fuera perfecto, cosa que alegraba mucho a la tía abuela, decía que mi amada esposa estaba tomando muy bien su papel como la señora Andrew. Pero todos los preparativos la dejaba muy cansada y cuando llegaba de trabajar la encontraba dormida… mi pequeña, si supiera que llegaba temprano para poder estar entre sus brazos y amarla, me derretía el corazón verla dormida con todo y zapatillas. Con grandes suspiros de resignación me dedicaba a desvestirla para ponerle su pijama… y lo admito, fue una gran tortura para mí, el tener que desvestir a mi esposa y poder ver su hermoso cuerpo hacia que mi virilidad despertara, tuve que tomar muchas duchas de agua fría para poder dormir.

Había valido la pena, ya que todo había salido perfecto en la boda de Annie y Archie. El ver la cara de orgullo de mi amada esposa era algo que me regocijaba el alma, y que decir de la tía abuela.

Íbamos de camino a nuestro hogar, la tía abuela se había regresado en cuanto los novios partieron la tarta de bodas. Candy terminó muy cansada al igual que yo, solo quería llegar y dormir por muchas horas.

Candy se había quedado dormida en el auto - sonreí al verla - con ese vestido que traía parecía una diosa.

Llegamos a la mansión y tome a mi esposa entre mis brazos para subir a nuestra alcoba. Cuando llegue Candy se despertó.

-Albert, mi amor - dijo aun media dormida.

-Hola hermosa dormilona.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Por Dios, se veía tan hermosa.

-Descansa mi amor, ha sido un día muy pesado para ti.

-Un poco, solo que me dio un poco de hambre – Dijo mordiéndose el labio y encogiendo los hombros de pena.

-Mi pequeña comelona ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No mi amor, ya es muy tarde y debes de tener mucho sueño, puedo esperar.

-Nada de esperar, no quiero que mi amada se duerma con hambre, voy a la cocina y te preparare algo ligero, mientras ponte tu pijama y regreso.

-Gracias mi amor, eres increíble – dijo con esa sonrisa que amaba tanto.

Fui directo a la cocina para preparar algo ligero y un poco de leche tibia, todo estaba tan tranquilo en la mansión, supuse que todos los sirvientes se encontraban dormidos ya que eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

Terminando de preparar unos deliciosos Sándwiches y leche tibia subí muy despacio para no derramar nada.

Entre a la alcoba y no vi a mi amada esposa, deposite la charola en una pequeña mesa. La luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida. Me sentía algo cansado así que de inmediato me quite los zapatos y camine hacia el armario para ponerme mi pijama y poder dormir.

Escogí mi pijama favorita; aquella pijama rayada azul que Candy me regalo cuando vivíamos en el magnolia, a ella le gustaba mucho que la usara y aunque estaba un poco viejita no me importaba, esa pijama representaba el amor que comencé a sentir por Candy cuando era un simple vagabundo sin memoria.

La pijama estaba incompleta, no encontraba la parte de arriba, con el pans puesto comencé a buscar un poco por la alcoba; pero no tuve éxito, decidí dormir así.

-¿Busca algo Sr. Andrew? – Dijo con una voz muy sexy provocando una sensación de cosquillas en mi cuerpo.

Un suave aroma a rosas invadió la alcoba, lentamente di vuelta en dirección a Candy y ahí estaba… parada en la puerta del baño con mi pijama puesta. Parecía una diosa; solo traía mi pijama que le llegaba a la mitad de sus piernas. Comencé a observarla lentamente desde los pies, estaba descalza.

Con la mirada fui recorriendo cada centímetro de ella; sus piernas hermosas y blancas eran perfectas, llegue hasta donde comenzaba la tela de la pijama y mis ojos se abrieron aún más, ¡Traía la pijama desabotonada! – Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, y comencé a sentir como mi virilidad se comenzaba a despertar – Trague en seco al ver sus hermosas bragas de color blanco.

Seguí recorriendo y pude ver su hermoso ombligo que tanto me encanta – Me mordí el labio inferior imaginándome recorrer ese hermoso camino con mi lengua- Seguí mirándola y vi como la pijama apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir un poco sus hermosos y suaves pechos blancos – Mi instinto devorador quería tenerlos en mi boca y poderlos saborear - ¡Por Dios! ¡Mi esposa me estaba matando! Mi recorrido aun no terminaba así que seguí recorriéndola, su hermoso cuello se veía tan delicioso y me invitaba a que lo tomara y me saciara de el como si yo fuera un vampiro – Ya estaba completamente Excitado – Pero ahí estaba lo que más amaba de mi esposa… Su sonrisa; una sonrisa muy sexy y divertida que me volvía loco, su cabello suelto en una cascada de rizos que la hacían verse como una diosa, es tan hermosa y la amo tanto.

Fue tanto mi turbación que Candy con una sonrisa demasiado provocadora se acercaba a mí, con sus manos recorrió mi pecho desnudo y pegando su hermoso cuerpo al mío se levantó de puntitas y me dijo al oído:

-No me ha contestado Sr. Andrew ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

Pequeña tramposa, ¡Mi esposa estaba jugando con migo y yo había caído en su sexy juego…! Pero jugar entre dos es más divertido…

Con una mano acaricie su mejilla y recorrí su suave piel, lentamente acomode un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, me acerque y le susurre:

-Busco mi pijama; pero ya la he encontrado – le dije e inmediatamente mi lengua comenzó a recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sonreí al ver como mi esposa estaba con los ojos cerrados y comencé a darle pequeños besitos por todo su rostro hasta llegar a su otro oído y le volví a susurrar:

-¿Me la podría dar, Sra. Andrew? – dije recorriendo nuevamente con mi lengua el lóbulo de su oreja.

Candy se quedó perturbada por un instante, ahora era yo quien tomaba las riendas del juego, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, mi amada esposa me tenía demasiado excitado que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

-Con mucho gusto Sr. Andrew – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, me guiño un ojo y mordiendo su labio inferior comenzó a quitársela dejando sus senos desnudos ante mí.

No me pude resistir, me acerque a ella y con mi mano tome su cabeza deslizando mis dedos por su sedoso cabello y comencé a besarla – Era un beso demandante y lleno de necesidad, camine un poco haciéndola retroceder hasta que Candy quedo recargada en un pilar de nuestra cama. Con mi mano libre comencé a acariciar su cabello bajando hasta su hombro y llegar a su hermoso seno el cual comencé a acariciar, su pezón estaba endurecido de excitación. Candy gimió al sentir como mi mano la acariciaba; seguíamos besándonos, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban y se exploraban mutuamente. Lentamente baje mi mano hasta su cadera y comencé a recorrer su pierna; su piel es tan suave y deliciosa. Tome su pierna y la subí a la altura de mi cadera mientras ella con la punta de su pie acariciaba mi muslo – Candy comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y su mano comenzó a introducirse en mi pijama bajándola poco a poco.

Termínanos el beso porque nos estaba faltando el aire. Lentamente fui besando su rostro hasta llegar a su blanco y suave cuello y comencé a recorrerlo con mi lengua en círculos muy lentos haciendo que arqueara un poco para poder recorrer completamente su cuello y llegar a su hombro en el que le di una pequeña mordida.

Candy bajo sus brazos y su pijama cayó por completo, comenzó a bajar mi pans hasta dejarme en bóxer.

Mis labios llegaron a su hermoso seno y comencé a succionarlo mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con su pezón erecto; me quede jugando un buen rato con ambos senos y escuchando como mi amada esposa gemía de placer. Con mi lengua comencé a recorrer todo su vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo – Me hinque y quede a la altura de sus caderas y comencé a bajar sus bragas lentamente mientras iba acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos y quitárselas por completo.

Lentamente comencé a recorrerla con mis manos hasta llegar a sus nalgas y acariciarlas. Bese sus caderas y con mi lengua iba recorriendo su muslo el cual subí a mi hombro izquierdo y seguí besándolo. Con mi mano derecha comencé a acariciar su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad y con mi pulgar comencé a acariciar su intimidad y lo introduje hasta topar con el punto más sensible, lentamente comencé a masajear con movimientos circulares y lentos haciéndola gemir de placer – ¡Por Dios esta tan húmeda!

A besos apresurados comencé a llegar a su perla rosada que estaba expuesta para mí; introduje mi lengua entre sus pliegues rosados y comencé a beber ese dulce néctar que me volvía loco, comencé a recorrer cada parte de su intimidad bebiendo y saciándome de su sabor – Candy gemía de placer y pronunciando mi nombre comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, cosa que me excitaba aún más. Mi lengua recorría en círculos lentos su punto sensible mientras mis manos llegaban a sus suaves senos acariciándolos. Con movimientos rápidos comenzaba a recorrer su intimidad y volvía a llegar a su punto sensible; ahora con movimientos más rápidos comenzaba a frotarlo haciendo que mi esposa arqueara de placer.

-¡Oh, Albert mi amor! – decía entre gemidos ahogados y jalando mis cabellos.

Con una sonrisa en mi interior comencé a aumentar más y más mis movimientos, mis manos apretaban un poco sus senos… fue cuando sentí como mi esposa llegaba al orgasmo y comencé a saborear su dulce néctar.

Baje la pierna de mi esposa de mi hombro y comencé a besarla, me levante y llegue a su oído;

-Te amo Candy, no sabes cuánto te he deseado estas dos semanas, te necesito tanto mi amor.

-Te amo Albert, yo también te deseo tanto mi vida.

Candy comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen y comenzó a bajar mi bóxer hasta quitármelo por completo, se hinco frente mí, comenzó a besar mis muslos y a morderlos muy despacio. Con su mano un poco temblorosa tomo mi miembro erecto y lo recorrió por completo muy suave y lentamente – Me hizo gemir de placer – Levanto su mirada y como niña traviesa sonrió. Comenzó a recorrer mi erección con su lengua tibia y juguetona haciendo pequeños círculos - El sentir su lengua recorriéndome me llevo al mismo paraíso terrenal – Sentí como lo introducía en su boca y comenzaba a succionarlo haciéndome gemir.

El placer que me estaba haciendo sentir mi esposa era incomparable. Candy seguía lamiendo la dureza de mi miembro; pero la detuve.

-¿Te lastime? – Pregunto un poco preocupada.

Sin responderle la levante y la bese desesperadamente, comencé a acariciar todo su cuerpo y posando mis manos en sus nalgas la cargue hasta llevarla a mi cintura; ella de inmediato cruzo sus piernas alrededor mío. Nuestro beso era más intenso y apasionado, Candy comenzó a pegarse más a mí y con un movimiento algo extraño hizo que diera una vuelta. En lugar de ir hacia la cama, caminaba hacia la pared de la alcoba haciendo que Candy se golpeara en la pared dando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Estas bien mi amor? – Pregunte preocupado

-Si amor, fue solo un pequeño golpe – Dijo guiñándome un ojo y sacando la lengua.

-Discúlpame princesa.

-No tienes por qué disculparte mi amor, estoy bien… solo… quiero…

-¿Si? – Pregunte con una sonrisa torcida

-Albert… te necesito…

-¿Qué necesita mi princesa? – Pregunte susurrándole al oído haciéndola gemir.

-Necesito sentirte…

-¿Ah, sí? Mi esposa necesita sentirme – Dije y comencé a rozar un poco con mi miembro erecto la entrada de su intimidad.

Candy gimió y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Esto necesita mi amada esposa? – Pregunte con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-S… si…

-Pídemelo Candy, pídemelo… ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero… quiero sentirte dentro de mi…

Escucharla pidiéndome que la penetrara me excitaba aún más, la acomode un poco y la penetre completamente arrancándole un gran gemido.

-¿Así mi princesa?

-Si… así mi amor… - dijo en un pequeño susurro y gimiendo.

Salí de ella y la volví a penetrar completamente, nos besamos desesperadamente y comencé a embestirla una vez más… entraba y salía de ella con fuerza. Candy comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de mis embestidas pidiéndome más… Con movimientos rítmicos salía y entraba de ella pegándola aún más a la pared. En un intento de ahogar un grito Candy poso su mano en la pared haciendo que uno de los cuadros que colgaban se cayera al suelo causando un gran ruido al romperse.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente y comenzamos a reír.

-Shhh amor, nos van a escuchar – Dijo ella muy preocupada

-No me importa, que se den cuenta que estoy amando a mi esposa y que sepan que la amo y deseo cada día más, además la puerta tiene seguro nadie se atreverá a molestarnos.

Candy sonrió ante mis palabras… Salí de ella y camine hacia la cama depositándola lentamente. Subí a la cama y comencé a besarla, me pose entre sus piernas para proseguir donde nos habíamos quedado; pero Candy me detuvo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa amor? – Pregunte algo preocupado.

-Me toca a mí, estas dos semanas te he tenido muy abandonado y quiero recompensarte.

-¿Ah, sí? – Pregunte arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Si mi amor…

Dicho eso me abrazo y dio una vuelta hasta quedar arriba de mí, comenzó a besar todo mi pecho, lamiéndolo y dando pequeñas mordidas. Su cabello me causaba cosquillas; pero era algo delicioso. Se hinco a la altura de mis caderas; con su mano tomo mi miembro y lo coloco en la entrada de su intimidad y comenzó a bajar lentamente - ¡Por Dios, es tan delicioso! Siento como la voy penetrando poco a poco… es… es... tan estrecha. Llevo mis manos a sus senos y comienzo a masajearlos. Candy comienza a moverse con movimientos lentos. Toma mis manos posándolas en sus caderas para que la guié… su vaivén es lento – ¡En verdad me está torturando…! Con mis manos comienzo a guiarla para que sus movimientos sean rítmicos. Cabalga como una amazona sobre mi sexo… Su intimidad es tan estrecha que siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento. Sigue cabalgándome frenéticamente y veo que sus hermosos senos se mueven al ritmo de nuestra pasión.

-Can… Candy mi amor…

Con gemidos ahogados digo su nombre, mientras ella sigue en su vaivén cada vez más rápido y fuerte. La escucho gemir y siento como tiene un delicioso orgasmo… eso hace que me excite aún más y comienzo a moverme imitando los movimientos de mi esposa. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos comienzan a vibrar y llegamos al orgasmo juntos.

Mi esposa se recuesta sobre mi pecho y comienzo a acariciar su cabello húmedo, respiramos muy agitados. Después de un rato Candy sale de mí y la tomo entre mis brazos, ella se acomoda en mí y con su dedo índice comienza a hacer círculos en mi pecho.

-¿Estas bien mi amor?

Candy levanta su cabeza y me mira directo a los ojos.

-Mejor que nunca, mi amor.

-Mi pequeña juguetona ¿Sabías que te amo?

-Ahmmm no, creo que no lo sabía – Dijo sonriendo.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, te amo, te amo con toda mi alma Candy.

-¡Albert! Yo también te amo mi amado príncipe.

-Mi amor, yo no soy un príncipe.

-Para mí si lo eres mi vida, eres mi príncipe… mi príncipe de la colina.

Sonreí muy feliz al saber que mi esposa aun me consideraba su príncipe de la colina…

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados.

-Albert, ¿Estas dormido?

-No mi amor, ¿Qué sucede?

-Albert, discúlpame por favor.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué mi amor?

-Porque desde hace más de dos semanas te he descuidado mucho – Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Es cierto… me has descuidado; pero no te preocupes mi amor, entiendo que estabas ocupada ayudando a Annie con su boda.

-Aun así… no debí descuidar nuestro matrimonio.

-Pues si me vas a recompensar así cada vez que descuides nuestro matrimonio, creo que te voy a dar permiso de que me descuides más seguido.

-¡Albert!, ¡Tonto!

-Ja, Ja, Ja, no es cierto mi amor, pero si me encantaría que me recompensaras más seguido. Eres tan deliciosa y me encanto que fueras mi amazona.

-¡Albert! – dijo sonrojándose por completo.

-Ja, ja, ja, no te sonrojes mi amor, me encanto todo, eres estupenda; pero creo que tendremos que quitar todos los cuadros de nuestra alcoba porque si no terminaran como aquel.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Tonto! Pero tienes razón, pobre cuadro, espero que no sea alguna antigüedad de la tía abuela, porque no voy a saber que decirle cuando vea que se rompió.

-No te preocupes mi amor, será nuestro secreto – dije guiñándole un ojo y ella me sonrió en complicidad.

Comencé a darle muchos besitos en su hermoso rostro.

-Oye ¿Qué no tenías hambre?

-¡Eh! Ah… si, un poco; pero tenía más hambre de mi esposo.

-¡Pequeña tramposa! Me enviaste a la cocina para que cayera en tu juego ¿Verdad?

-Y lo logre – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Pequeña traviesa!

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-Mi amor, para, me haces reír y vamos a despertar a todos, mejor vamos a comer lo que trajiste.

-Claro que vamos a comer, pero primero yo te voy a comer a ti...

-Eso suena interesante Sr. Andrew… pero antes… debes de alcanzarme – dijo levantándose de la cama y comenzó a correr por la habitación.

-Ah, con que quieres jugar, entonces vamos a jugar Sra. Andrew.

Entre pijamas y juegos de alcoba nos amamos con mucha pasión hasta el amanecer.

Ver a mi esposa dormir entre mis brazos, con sus rizos cubriendo mi pecho es algo que no se compara ni con toda la riqueza del mundo. Puedo decir que soy un hombre afortunado por tener a mi lado una esposa que me ama demasiado. Que es hermosa, tierna, romántica y sensual. Una esposa que está a mi lado apoyándome en todo y que amo más que nada en el mundo.

Yo, Sir. William Albert Andrew puedo decir que soy muy feliz por tener de esposa a Candy Andrew.

**FIN.**


End file.
